


The Message

by ladynox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Community: 60_minute_fics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-12
Updated: 2006-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynox/pseuds/ladynox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the pain, the suffering, and the moment of terror comes the sudden realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Message

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for 60_minute_fics a few years ago. I just remembered it and thought I’d post it here. I changed it a little from the original version. Nothing major, just rephrased some sentence.

Most people who look at them called them the picture of dysfunction. Honda had once described dysfunction by using them as an example. Jounouchi supposed he should have listened to them, should have done something to correct the matter. But he hadn’t. He had always thought, _this is just how we are_. They weren’t mushy and cuddly like Yugi and Anzu. They fight, they have hot make up sex, and they most certainly don’t cuddle.

Jounouchi let out a bitter laugh as he ran a hand down his pale face. He was a fool. They had both been fools. Being dysfunctional had nothing to do with being affectionate, cuddling or even arguments. Being dysfunctional had everything to do with fighting--screaming at each other to the point they were _throwing_ shit at each other.

Why had he been so blind, he wonders. He went through his parents’ divorce. He’s lived with his drunken father. Even though neither of those two were as bad as he and Kaiba had been, he was still acquainted with dysfunction. So why hadn’t he realized it for what it was until now? Why did it take him so long to realize that what he and Kaiba had was anything but a healthy, functioning relationship?

He glances over at Kaiba’s body, lying there on the marble floor. Kaiba was so very still. Jounouchi looked away, forcing down the urge to vomit. It wasn’t like there was anything to vomit up anyway. He’d already thrown up everything he’d eaten that week.

Kaiba laid a few feet before him, eyes closed, bruised, battered, bleeding. He was alive, though he had given Jounouchi quite a scare. For a few terrifying moments, Kaiba hadn’t been breathing and Jounouchi’s world had shattered around him.

How could he? How could he have done that? Was he insane? Why had he? Why had they? So many whys. None of them useful _now_.

But then Kaiba chest started to rise and Jounouchi felt like God himself had come down and given him another chance.

Jounouchi got the message. Loud and clear.

 _Open your eyes and get your fucking act together._

After that, Jounouchi had crawled away from Kaiba and was sick all over the floor. The sick was accompanied by wretched sobbing that really didn’t make vomiting any easier.

Then there was silence. Jounouchi sat there for a long time, trying not to look at the unconscious brunet as he thought about everything that had happened between them. They had truly been horrible. All the fighting, all of it hidden by lust and denial. That was it too. The sex was always so good afterwards, and for a while after that... they were normal. They got along, didn’t fight, they were more or less normal. But then something would happen, something small. It would escalate and the shit would hit the fan. They were both to blame. Both of them were headstrong, violent... fucked up.

Jounouchi scrubbed his face with his hands, wincing when they irritated his own cuts and bruises. He had forgotten completely about them in lieu of all that had gone on in the–he glanced at his watch--last fifteen minutes. Wow, fifteen minutes... had it really been that short of time?

Kaiba groaned and Jounouchi hazard a glance in his direction. His heart swelled with relief and happiness at seeing the Kaiba moving. Blue eyes were staring at the blood on his fingers, frowning at them. Kaiba was more than likely remembering what happened. Yup, that was exactly what was happening if the wide eyes were any indication.

Kaiba sat up, he probably tried to do it quickly but it was pretty slow to Jounouchi’s eyes. It made his heart wrench with guilt. The feeling just got worse when Kaiba’s eyes settled on him, still wide with disbelief, shock and even some regret.

“We can’t go on like this, Seto,” Jounouchi finally said, voice hoarse and raw. It hurt to speak. “We just can’t.”

 _Owari_   



End file.
